


【主教扎无差】重逢日

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform, 扎主教 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 1





	【主教扎无差】重逢日

他总是在那座雕像前一站很久，有时候会带来一只枝叶修长的花，更多的时候只是安静地站着。后来他会带着书一起来，坐在不远处的长椅上做自己的事情，结束之后盯着雕像望上那么一会儿后再起身离开。往来的旅行者数不胜数，但络绎熙攘的人群好像都打扰不到他似的。

偶尔有自由行的游客，接连两三天都看见他，会带着友好的好奇上来搭话，说，您也一定很喜欢莫扎特吧。

嗯。他回答，点点头，声音不大。又说，嗯。

您手中的花可真漂亮呀，很衬这座雕像。

他微笑了一下。但是莫扎特大约是没有这雕像这般优雅的，平时就是个我行我素的浑小子。他说，说完又补充了一句，我猜。

一个什么东西砸中了他的脑袋，不疼，他只感到头发上被弹了一下。他低下头，是一团被揉成球的莫扎特巧克力的包装纸。

您把它捡起来！这里不能随便扔东西的！他回头，那个用纸球扔他的年轻人吐着舌头，冲他这样嚷道，末了又咧嘴笑，金色的短发顽劣地翘着，额前乱七八糟。

您快捡起来！

倒打一耙，恬不知耻。

等他追过去的时候（还被耍着绕了一个大圈），对方已经坐在了一座喷泉旁边，收拾着小提琴琴盒，看到他过来，夸赞道，您看着比我大不少，体力还真不错。

为什么拿这个扔我。

谁让您说莫扎特的坏话。

那不是坏话。

年轻人鼓起嘴巴想了想，浅蓝的眼珠子骨碌碌的，又笑了起来。行吧！看在您天天去看他的份上，原谅您啦，给。

一颗莫扎特巧克力球递到了他眼前。这回是一颗新的。

您肯定已经吃过啦，不过还是收下吧！虽然不知道这味道和莫扎特有什么关系，为什么不是柠檬味？蜂蜜味？土豆鸡肝肉丸味？

那张嘴巴喋喋不休，但听着语气里没有抱怨，只是纯粹觉得好玩。最后又点头总结道，但其实还蛮好吃的！不赖。

他接过巧克力球。你怎么知道我天天去看他？

因为我没事就会来这里拉琴，总是看见您。

你现在要回去了吗？

是呀。

明天还来这里拉琴吗？

您想听吗？

想。他看着那双蓝眼睛。

那好吧！年轻人快活起来。就让您听听天才般的演奏吧。明天见！

等一等。他又上前一步。

年轻人乐了。您又想要什么？

他把手中的今天握着的那支花递了上去。我想要你收下它。

他的花被接了过去。

您可真是贪心。那个清亮的声音笑着说。

Fin.


End file.
